


As Soon As...

by jellyjeilly



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Dirty Talk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjeilly/pseuds/jellyjeilly
Summary: Tiada yang bisa menyangka kalau ciuman inosen mereka di pintu depan rumah akan berubah secepat kilat menjadi sesuatu yangmenggairahkan.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 13





	As Soon As...

**Author's Note:**

> Ditulis impulsif dan one sitting, jadi maafkan kalo flow ceritanya gak kayak biasa ataupun adegan pembukanya kurang pas. Terima kasih banyak untuk Lena, Kak Fi dan Jira yang bersedia jadi beta readerku di saat aku dadakan minta bantu beta malam ini juga. 
> 
> Selamat menikmati ;)

Tiada yang bisa menyangka kalau ciuman inosen mereka di pintu depan rumah, sebuah kebiasaan kecil tiap kali keduanya tiba di rumah secara bersamaan, akan berubah secepat kilat menjadi sesuatu yang _menggairahkan_. Mulanya hanya kecupan singkat di bibir ketika Chan selesai memutar kunci untuk membuka pintu, lalu di belakangnya, ada Seungsik yang menuntun sepedanya masuk ke dalam rumah begitu selesai bersepeda sore sebagai ganti telah melewatkan hobinya untuk _jogging_ karena kesiangan pagi tadi. Begitu sepeda Seungsik selesai dimasukkan ke dalam rumah, Chan hanya mematung di dekat pintu, memperhatikan bagaimana pakaian Seungsik yang setengah basah karena keringat, menempel erat pada tubuhnya hingga lekuk tubuh Seungsik, dada Seungsik yang berisi, otot perut Seungsik yang keras, paha Seungsik yang terlihat kokoh begitupun bagian tubuh _kebanggaan_ Seungsik, tercetak jelas dan mau tak mau membuat Chan menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia mau _menyentuh_ Seungsik. 

"Chan?"

Chan memandang Seungsik penuh-penuh dan menarik napas panjang sebelum mempercayakan semuanya pada _insting liar_ yang ada di kepalanya, mendekati Seungsik dan mencumbunya _panas_. Chan tidak menyimpan banyak harap, apalagi jika mengingat Seungsik baru saja bersepeda dan mungkin saja kelelahan hingga tidak memiliki hasrat yang sama dengannya, namun harapan Chan agaknya berubah menjadi nyata ketika Seungsik memeluk pinggangnya erat sementara bibir Seungsik sibuk membalas ciuman Chan yang dalam dan liar.

Ciuman-ciuman dalam yang datang silih berganti kini dilengkapi dengan banyak remasan di beberapa bagian tubuh Chan yang sensitif, membuat Chan melenguh di sela ciumannya dan balik meremas bagian tubuh Seungsik favoritnya. Dimulai dari dada, perut, dan berakhir di paha dalam dan membuat Seungsik yang ganti melenguh di sela ciuman mereka. Ciuman mereka seketika terhenti ketika tangan Chan tak sengaja menyentuh selangkangan Seungsik yang juga _basah_. Chan menatap mata Seungsik penuh-penuh sembari menahan napas sementara tangannya mencoba memegang bagian _kebanggaan_ Seungsik yang sudah menonjol dan menggenggamnya kuat. 

"Chan…," Seungsik menggeram rendah sementara Chan makin menguatkan genggamannya pada kemaluan Seungsik, "Chan mau apa?"

"Seungsik," bisik Chan sambil memasang tampang menggoda yang membuat akal sehat Seungsik hilang seketika, lengkap dengan senyum nakal yang membuat lesung pipinya terlihat tidak inosen lagi, "Chan mau Seungsik."

Seungsik menarik pinggang Chan mendekat hingga kemaluan mereka yang masih tertutupi pakaian saling bergesekan kuat, lalu mencium Chan dalam-dalam. Chan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Seungsik, begitu kekasihnya menyelipkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya, bergerilya di dalamnya dan menandai titik-titik sensitif di dalam mulutnya. Chan kemudian menutup matanya, memasrahkan semua gerak lidah dan bibirnya, gerak tangannya meremas bagian tubuh Seungsik dan gerak kakinya supaya tidak menginjak kaki Seungsik pada _insting_ di kepalanya. Chan hanya berusaha menikmati semua yang diberikan Seungsik, fokus pada gelenyar-gelenyar nikmat yang datang menghampirinya berkali-kali hingga kemudian entah setelah berapa lama, Chan merasakan napasnya berubah menjadi satu-satu dan tidak ada lagi panas yang terasa dalam dekapannya.

Chan membuka matanya perlahan. Dirinya sudah setengah bersandar pada kepala ranjang kamar mereka dengan pakaian yang setengah terbuka dan amat sangat _berantakan_. Celana kainnya bahkan belum terlepas sempurna, masih tersangkut sebelah pada salah satu mata kakinya, sementara celana dalamnya hanya diturunkan sebatas lutut, demi membebaskan penisnya yang kini tegak sempurna, merah dan bengkak, lengkap dengan cairan bening yang keluar perlahan dari lubang uretranya. Kancing kemejanya sudah terlepas semua namun hanya sebatas agar dada dan perutnya terekspos, juga Chan merasakan ada sensasi dingin pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya, entah karena liur Seungsik atau keringatnya sendiri. Putingnya juga memerah, keras dan agak bengkak, lengkap dengan sisa liur Seungsik yang begitu banyak hingga Chan bisa melihat jejak basahnya. Chan meneguk ludahnya pelan lalu mencari sosok Seungsik yang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang, berusaha melepas pakaian olahraganya yang sudah basah total oleh keringat.

Chan menarik napas tajam ketika Seungsik berhasil melepas kausnya, membuat otot perut sempurnanya terekspos dan berakhir dengan Chan tidak bisa menahan erangannya ketika Seungsik menarik turun celana ketatnya, membebaskan penisnya yang menegang. 

"Seung-sik," panggil Chan putus asa karena Seungsik masih berdiri mengatur napas setelah berhasil melepaskan semua pakaiannya, "mau Seungsik."

Seungsik tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Dia masih tak percaya bagaimana kecupan ringan di pintu bisa berujung pada adegan intim yang begitu _panas_ dengan cepat. Matanya masih enggan beranjak dari bagaimana berantakannya kasur mereka dengan Chan yang sama _berantakannya_ di atas kasur, lengkap dengan penis yang berdiri tegak, mengucurkan cairan bening terus menerus, sementara Chan kini menoleh ke arahnya, sibuk memainkan kedua putingnya sendiri sementara mata Chan yang menggelap, terfiksasi pada penis Seungsik. 

"Chan mau apa?", kata Seungsik pelan sementara Chan mendesah lemah, masih memainkan putingnya sendiri dengan mata yang tak putus memandang _lapar_ penis Seungsik. "Chan mau ini?", tanya Seungsik sambil memegang batang penisnya dan menggoyangnya sedikit, menggoda Chan secara visual. 

Chan mengangguk frantik sementara Seungsik hanya berkata ringan, "sini dong, Sayang."

Anggukan itu berubah menjadi gelengan dengan cepat, disusul jawaban, "Chan mau coba sesuatu yang lain."

"Yang kaya gimana?"

Chan menggulum senyumnya dengan cara paling _nakal_ yang pernah dilihatnya. Lelaki itu sudah berhenti memainkan putingnya sendiri dan sekarang menepuk dadanya pelan, "duduk sini, Sik."

"Chan?"

"Sik," perintah Chan dengan suaranya yang yang setengah berbisik, "duduk sini."

Seungsik menelan ludahnya. Sebagian kecil akal sehatnya mengatakan bahwa Chan akan sulit bernapas jika Seungsik duduk tepat di atas dadanya, tapi di sisi lain, denyut menyakitkan di penisnya dan sensasi menggelikan di bawah perutnya mengatakan bahwa ini akan menjadi kegiatan yang paling _nikmat_ sesudahnya. Seungsik menarik napas ketika Chan kini tidak lagi bersandar pada kepala ranjang, melainkan sudah menyamankan kepala di atas bantal dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar. Pakaiannya yang belum terlepas dibiarkan begitu saja dan semakin membuat penis Seungsik menegang, sehingga Seungsik tak punya pilihan lain selain segera mendekati Chan dan mengikuti kemauan Chan untuk menduduki dadanya. 

Kedua lutut Seungsik sudah diletakkan persis di bawah ketiak Chan, sementara bokongnya belum menempelkan sempurna pada dada Chan, sedikit meragu bahwa Chan akan kuat menahan beban tubuhnya di dada, "Chan yakin?"

Chan tidak menjawab. Bibirnya menyeringai _nakal_ dengan tatapan yang penuh-penuh pada Seungsik lalu kemudian membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar tepat di dekat penis Seungsik menggantung. 

"Chan?"

Chan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dengan perlahan. Ujung lidahnya disapukan pelan pada lubang uretra Seungsik dan membuat Seungsik mendesah pelan, "Chan mau Seungsik," Chan menjawab singkat sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar setelah melempar satu senyuman _nakal_. 

Seungsik lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya. Kepalanya sudah nyaris dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh nafsu, namun dengan sisa-sisa kewarasannya yang masih tercecer, Seungsik memilih untuk tidak menduduki dada Chan. Seungsik lebih memilih untuk menumpukan berat badannya pada kedua lututnya dan pada kedua tangannya yang memegang erat kepala ranjang, lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan supaya penisnya bisa semakin dekat dengan wajah Chan. Tatapan keduanya sama sekali tak terputus, meskipun posisi mereka agak menyulitkan untuk saling berpandangan sekarang, apalagi dengan Seungsik di atas sana, yang kepalanya menempel dengan kepala ranjang, sementara Chan di bawah, rebah di atas kasur, dengan sebagian besar pandangannya yang tertutupi selangkangan Seungsik. Seungsik berusaha sebaik mungkin mengarahkan penisnya ke mulut Chan yang terbuka lebar, namun beberapa kali gagal sehingga penisnya yang sudah berleleran cairan _pre-cum_ hanya mengenai pipi gembil Chan ataupun membentur hidung Chan pelan, namun tetap mengirim denyut menyakitkan di penisnya.

Di sisi lain, Chan masih membuka lebar mulutnya dan menunggu dengan sabar ketika Seungsik berulang kali gagal memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Chan. Lelaki itu bahkan tertawa pelan kala penis Seungsik malah menggesek pipinya dan Chan dengan sengaja ikut menggesek lubang uretra Seungsik dengan lesung pipinya, memberi stimulasi supaya cairan _pre-cum_ lebih banyak keluar dan membasahi pipinya. Lalu ketika Seungsik hampir berhasil memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Chan, lelaki itu malah menghindar dan menggesekkan penis Seungsik ke area lain di wajahnya selain mulutnya. Ujung hidungnya digesekkan lambat pada sepanjang batang penis Seungsik lalu diakhiri dengan hidungnya yang dibenamkan di atas skrotum Seungsik, menghirup aroma di area tersebut selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali menggesekkan bagian wajahnya yang belum tersentuh ujung penis Seungsik. 

Wajah Chan sudah basah oleh cairan _pre-cum_ Seungsik ketika Seungsik akhirnya berhasil memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Chan dan laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengerang nikmat ketika Chan mulai memberikan hisapan-hisapan _menyenangkan_ di sepanjang batang penisnya. Tangan kanan Chan juga tidak tinggal diam, melainkan ikut bergerak, selaras dengan hisapan dan kulumannya di batang penis Seungsik, maju mundur, bersamaan dengan kepala Chan yang timbul-tenggelam di atas bantal. 

"C-chan…," erang Seungsik, yang mencengkeram kepala ranjang kuat-kuat hingga kepala tangannya berubah warna menjadi putih. Hisapan Chan betul-betul _nikmat_ , membuatnya bergairah dan lemas di saat yang bersamaan dan Seungsik tak bisa menahan godaan untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga penisnya bisa masuk lebih dalam hingga mengenai pangkal tenggorokan Chan. "Ahhh…"

Chan mendongak, berusaha menatap mata Seungsik ketika lagi-lagi dia merasakan pinggul Seungsik bergerak maju-mundur pelan ketika dirinya menghisap batang penis Seungsik sedalam yang dia bisa. Chan tahu bahwa Seungsik menunggu konsennya, makanya dia mencari mata lelaki itu untuk memberikan jawabannya. Chan mengangguk lemah beberapa kali ketika matanya menangkap mata Seungsik yang kian menggelap dan berhenti menghisap penis Seungsik untuk menguatkan maksudnya. Penis Seungsik dikeluarkan dari mulutnya, lalu Chan membuka lebar mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. 

"Chan?"

Chan mengangguk kembali ketika Seungsik menatapnya, memastikan bahwa ia sudah mengizinkan Seungsik memuaskan dirinya dengan menghujamkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Chan. Seungsik mengarahkan kembali penisnya ke depan mulut Chan sembari berkata, "tahan ya, Sayang. Aku bakal cepet."

Seungsik memasukkan penisnya perlahan dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang tidak begitu cepat, menunggu hingga Chan membiasakan diri bernapas dengan penis Seungsik yang maju-mundur di mulutnya, menabrak pangkal tenggorokannya dengan ujung penis yang tak henti mengeluarkan cairan bening. Sesekali, Seungsik mendengar bunyi mirip suara tersedak ketika dia merasakan penisnya menabrak pangkal tenggorokan Chan sedikit lebih keras, namun Chan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda mau berhenti. Sebaliknya, pria di bawahnya malah merangkul pinggang Seungsik erat-erat, seolah dia tak mau Seungsik kehilangan momen untuk mengejar _nikmat_ dengan mulutnya. 

Pinggul Seungsik bergerak semakin cepat dan Seungsik tahu, batasnya sudah dekat. "C-chan...lepas. Aku mau keluar."

"C-chan...lepas…"

Seungsik bergerak sambil mendesah kepayahan. Hangat yang melingkupi penisnya begitu nikmat, ditambah lidah Chan yang pandai menyelip di dalam mulut Chan selama penisnya menghujam mulut Chan tanpa ampun, dan sesekali giginya digesekkan dengan urat yang menonjol di sepanjang batang penis Seungsik. Chan sendiri masih tak mau melepaskan rangkulannya di pinggang Seungsik, malah merangkul lebih erat sembari tangannya meremas kuat bokong Seungsik, dan mau tak mau membuat Seungsik semakin cepat menghujamkan penisnya hingga akhirnya Seungsik melenguh panjang tanda _nikmat_ telah menjemputnya. Chan menunggu dengan sabar dan tetap membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar ketika Seungsik masih menggunakan mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan semua sperma yang belum keluar dari penis Seungsik ke dalam mulutnya. 

Seungsik memindahkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Chan dengan hati-hati, lalu merebahkan diri tepat di sebelah Chan yang masih mengatur napas setelah menelan semua sperma milik Seungsik yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Wajah Chan merah padam, entah karena pergumulan _panas_ nya atau karena dia sedikit mengalami kesulitan bernapas ketika Seungsik menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat saat lelakinya tadi hampir berada di ujung _nikmat_. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, berusaha mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak supaya napasnya kembali tenang. Seungsik mengecup pelipis Chan yang basah karena peluh dan cairan _pre-cum_ miliknya yang masih menempel selama Chan bermain dengan ujung penisnya tadi, lalu berharap Chan segera tenang setelah kegiatan _intim_ tadi selesai. 

"Sik," gumamnya pelan setelah napasnya mulai kembali tenang, "mau cium."

Seungsik mencium Chan dengan lambat. Agak aneh rasanya ketika lidahnya menjelajah bagian dalam mulut Chan setelah penisnya mengeluarkan sperma di sana. Namun tetap saja, Chan adalah Chan, seorang pencium ulung yang mampu membuat Seungsik bertekuk lutut hanya dengan satu ciuman dalam. Tangan Seungsik bahkan sudah merangkul pinggang Chan rapat tanpa sadar lalu Seungsik sedikit tersentak kaget ketika pahanya mengenai penis Chan yang masih membengkak karena belum menjemput nikmat. 

Ciuman mereka dilepas dan Seungsik menjilati telapak tangannya sendiri hingga basah oleh liurnya, lalu kembali mencium Chan sembari memijat penis Chan erotis dan tak lupa sedikit menggoda lubang uretra milik Chan dengan telunjuknya. Tak butuh lama sejak Seungsik mengorek lubang kecil itu dengan ujung kukunya untuk membuat penis Chan mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya di tangan Seungsik. 

Seungsik melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengecup pelipis Chan lama, sebelum menarik tubuh Chan ke dalam dekapannya, dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua sebisanya dengan selimut lalu menunggu Chan _turun_ dari _ekstasi_ nya pasca orgasme. 

Seungsik tengah mengusap punggung lelaki kecil itu ketika Chan mendongak dengan tampang _nakal_ yang seketika membuat _insting liar_ menguasai kepalanya kembali dan berkata, "di dapur yuk?"

Seungsik balas menyeringai sama _nakal_ nya. Akan menyenangkan jika ia nanti mengguyur tubuh lelaki itu dengan anggur merah favoritnya untuk kemudian sisa anggur di tubuh Chan disesapnya menggunakan lidah. "Oke."

Tubuh mereka kemudian bergerak liar kembali begitu keduanya memasrahkan semuanya pada _insting liar_ mereka.

**Author's Note:**

> Bagi mau komen lewat   
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/redbeanjeilly)


End file.
